Beshte (The Lion King: Revisited)
Beshte is an adolescent male hippopotamus. He is the former strongest member of the Lion Guard. Appearance Beshte's coat is gray, while his underbelly is paler in color. The Mark of the Guard is imprinted on his left shoulder. His eyes are blue. Personality One of the most popular animals in the Pride Lands, Beshte has a kind-hearted nature that never seems to run dry. His friendliness extends to everyone, as he acts like a big brother to the younger members of his pod, a friend to animals of all different species, and a protector of the Pride Lands at large. Despite being a teasing character, Beshte is surprisingly sensitive, being especially tactful when his friend Kion is unable to use the Roar of the Elders. He is also the first of his friends to recognize that Kion needs some space, even pointing out to Bunga, Kion's best friend, what the cub needs. For an animal so large and full of life, Beshte has an appropriately large heart and never fails to treat his friends with kindness. When it comes to the Lion Guard, Beshte is willing to do the hard work. His bravery is undeniable as he charges headfirst into battle, following Kion's orders without question. Though his nature is one of compassion and gentleness, he can be a force to contend with and will not stand for the Circle of Life being thrown out of balance. Beshte's principles are important to him, and he will fight tooth and nail to do what is right. For all his good qualities, Beshte does have a flaw or two. He is very friendly, likes to socialize and be helpful, and this has actually caused problems for him (and others), such as when he shot the breeze with Mbeya when he was supposed to be asking for directions, and when he got distracted helping smaller animals when he was supposed to be making the Hippo Lanes. History Beshte first appears at the Floodplains, where he is with all the other hippos. Suddenly, Kion and Bunga leap onto his back while their are running across the Pridelands playing Baobab Ball. Beshte does not mind that they on top of him, as he smiles up at them before they leave. Later, when Kion is assembling the new Lion Guard, he chooses Beshte for his strength after watching him push a large boulder to the side to create a waterslide for his fellow hippos. Beshte joins Fuli, Ono, and Bunga and watches as Kion attempts to show them the Roar of the Elders. When Kion is only able to produce a small squeak, Beshte comments that it "didn't sound like a roar". Kion's father, Simba, soon arrives and sees that his son has not chosen a group of lions for the Guard. He scolds Kion in front of Beshte and the others, and Kion leaves to do some soul-searching. Bunga begins to follow, but Beshte tells him that Kion wants to be alone. Later, when hyenas are attacking the gazelles, Beshte watches with Fuli and Ono. He is confused as to why the hyenas are continuing the attack, seeing as they have already taken down enough gazelles to feed them all. Kion and Bunga arrive, and Kion explains it is up to Lion Guard is going to stop the hyenas. Beshte is doubtful, remembering what Simba said, but Kion reminds him of their talents, and Beshte agrees. Kion comes up with a plan to take down the hyenas, and Beshte and the others prove willing to join the Guard. Kion places his paw on each of their shoulders, marking them with the Mark of the Guard. Beshte then proceeds to use his strength to knock over the hyenas, whilst Ono takes down Mzingo and the others help tackle the hyenas with Beshte. In the end, Janja taunts Kion, which causes him to use the Roar of the Elders to frighten him and the other hyenas away as Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, and Ono watch in awe. When the group makes their way back to Simba, he sees that his son made the right decisions, and welcomes the new Lion Guard. More coming soon! Behind the scenes * Beshte is voiced by Dusan Brown. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Tree of Life Residents Category:The Lion King: Revisited